horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerobic Al
Aerobic Al is a sporty and fit boy in Henry's class. He is the fastest boy in Ashton Primary School, the 2nd being Moody Margaret. Aerobic Al is also the tallest in his class. As a result of this, he rejects eating sweets when he’s training or practising for a running or sports competition. When Henry offered Al a yummy gummy fuzzball in Horrid Henry's Sports Day, he couldn't resist, as they are his favourite kind of sweets. He has also been known to be bent to "debag" Henry as revenge for his debagging. He has a Black Country accent and is one of Henry's friends. He is shown to be a member of the Purple Hand Gang. He sits next to Sour Susan Skills '''Fitness: '''Aerobic Al is the fittest boy in class. He is always active and fit. '''Speed and Reflexes: '''Al is, by far, the fastest boy in the school, since he wins most running races. He is also very agile. '''Karate: '''Al knows karate. '''Football: '''Al is good at playing football. '''Sports: '''Al is very skillful at playing sports. '''Swimming: '''Al can swim very well. '''Music: '''Al can play the keyboard and plays in Henry's band The Zero Zombies. Purple Hand Gang It is show that Al is a member of the Purple Hand Gang, especially in the movie. Friends Henry Al is a good friend of Henry. Henry also seems to be generous to Al for offering him sweets. Al is also a member of the Purple Hand Gang and therefore, he supports him and spends a lot of his time with him. Bert Al and Bert are best friends as their parents send them to the same clubs like karate or taking them to summer camp and they are both members of the Purple Hand Gang. Ralph Al and Ralph are friends. They do karate together and they are both members of the Purple Hand Gang. Gorgeous Gurinder He seems to have a friendship with Gorgeous Gurinder. They are seen together most of the time and hardly ever conflict. Personality Al is determined, courageous and outgoing. He is slightly obsessed with sports and fitness, and will usually reject junk food. He tends to become confused about what is considered "cool"; he will label something as such and subsequently ask for reassurance ("is that/it cool?"). Al is not known for intelligence. He is shown to be "slow", and often does not come up with desirable ideas despite his best intentions. Despite this, he has had some smart moments, and is friends with Brainy Brian. Trivia *Greedy Graham and Al are opposites. Despite this, they have a good friendship. *Al is probably just as good at football as Margaret is. *In Horrid Henry Goes Gross, it proves that Al is a Purple Hand gang member in the TV series. *In Horrid Henry Nothing But the Truth, it proves that Al is Henry's friend. *Al is skilled in Karate more than anyone else. *His name might be a pun of the adjective "Aerobical". *In "Horrid Henry - Looks at Love", it is shown that Al has a crush on Margaret. *In Horrid Henry Underpants, Al is shown as Henry's enemy. Gallery Click HereCategory:Characters Category:Males Category:List Of Horrid Henry Characters Category:A Category:Purple Hand Gang Members Category:Horrid Henry’s Friends Category:Students